


Micah x Jenny - Headcanons and Drabbles

by GavinherehasanyoneneesNigel



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Spanking, collection of smut, death/violence - Freeform, drunk, gonna be added to over time, headcanons, others not so much, some gonna be kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinherehasanyoneneesNigel/pseuds/GavinherehasanyoneneesNigel
Summary: Headcanons and drabbles from my Tumblr. Mostly Micah/Jenny. Some will be explicit, others won't. Will be added to over time. Formatting may differ from original.
Relationships: Micah Bell & Jenny Kirk
Kudos: 6





	1. Blackwater Ferry Job

**Author's Note:**

> DRABBLE: Blackwater Ferry Job  
> (Jenny's death) -Violence, gore, death, mentions of possible pregnancy.

\- The Blackwater camp had a perfect view of the town, of its beautiful dockyard and grand buildings among its dusty cobbled paths.

\- Their location on a grassy clifftop allowed for undisturbed safety and peace, out of the way while overlooking busying businesses on one side and a quiet river on the other. It really was beautiful.

\- It was only the second official camp Miss Kirk had inhabited since joining the Van Der Linde Gang, her new family. She’d been traipsing around with them for just over a year, watching newcomers such as Mr Smith and Mr Bell join only a few months after herself.

\- With her 20th birthday looming overhead, the upcoming ferry heist and its rewards appeared all the more exciting. The lack of any recent large-scale jobs only added to this air of anticipation, it was all Miss Kirk was talking about, as if anticipating her presents on Christmas Eve. 

\- At least it took her mind off other matters. In the previous few days Jenny had informed Micah, a man with whom she had a 'secret arrangement', that her monthly bleeding was late. That and she'd been feeling awfully ill. 

\- Whenever Micah or Dutch discussed the job she eagerly listened with bated breath, observing plans efficiently form and change. 

\- Hosea and Arthur’s plan to make enough money to move west did seem an awful lot safer. At least the ferry had enough goods to make the risks worthwhile! Jenny had the misfortune of fully believing that the Blackwater job would be easier than Hosea feared. It seemed too well developed to go wrong.

\- No doubt they’d be moving camps directly after, the plan being to head west as she helped pack the wagons while others prepared for the job. There was a nervous yet excitable feeling in the pits of each conversation around camp.

\- Micah asking Jenny if she wanted to sit this one job out on account of the news she had shared with him only a day or so prior only made Jenny crook her eye and laugh, leaving a peck on his stubbled jaw while no one was watching before leaving to help load and prepare the guns.

\- “It’s just a job y’old fool. Everyone will be fine!”

\- She could handle herself and so could the others. It was just a job like any other. There was no way in hell she'd be missing an opportunity such as this. Grumbling, Micah left unsatisfied knowing there'd be little point in arguing the matter, it'd only make other's curious. 

\- Unfortunately for Jenny, she had faith that Micah wouldn’t deliberately put anyone of the gang in direct danger during such a promising heist as this. Especially her. Perhaps once again searching for a good that wasn't there in the man. It was this level of naive thinking and trust that would ultimately be her downfall. No doubt reminding Micah that dependency, trust and attachments was always dangerous.

\- As planned there appeared a serious lack of local law enforcement, although a suspect number of men in dark suits, a sea of black and red. Odd.

\- One by one the gang snuck through the dockyard, saddlebags heaved across each-others shoulders. Their entrance to the vessel smooth and quiet, the ship’s crew were hardly to be seen and those that were in the way were silently and stealthily disposed of. It was all going to plan, but something felt off.

\- Once on board the gang began to separate, each in search of gold. Praying the Callander boys didn't loose their heads, bringing down a sea of bullets too soon.

\- A single glance to the blonde to her right told Jenny she’d stick with Micah, their grins feeding off of one another like a true Bonnie and Clyde duo. The thrill of the chase surging through their bodies as they snuck and ducked around corners, making their way deep into the vessel.

\- Jenny’s mind was only focused on the possibilities her share of the Blackwater money would bring. She’d be able to leave the gang should she choose, pursue her dreams and goals in life as she initially intended before winding up with the gang. To travel, to make something of herself, if nothing else then a successful criminal on her own terms. And once such excitements in life grew tiresome, with money filled pockets she’d be able to have a family of her own...

\- Such daydreams were wiped clean away when the shooting began above them. Micah and Jenny not frightened, but even more determined as they exchanged a knowing stare. The clock was ticking, make a lot of noise, make a lot of money and get the hell out of there.

\- It rang out from the other side of the ferry above deck. One shot followed swiftly by a mass of shouting and flood of suit and ties taking them by surprise. Why hadn't Jenny voiced her concern! Badges glistening in the pale moonlight. No wonder there were no sheriff's around, they had the goddamn Pinkertons after them!

\- With saddlebags full, and cases of goods located and set aside, Dutch began shouting orders. Grab what you can and leave!

\- From below decks the commotion told Jenny and Micah all they needed to know as they stuffed each pocket and bag full to the brim, silent throughout their concentration apart from a simple "that ain't good," until Micah spun around firing a shot directly into the Pinkerton running up behind them. Dropping to the floor with a thud, it was time to leave.

\- “Goddamn Pinkertons?! How long these bastards been on our tail now?!”

\- “We need to get outta here, c’mon woman” Jenny stated the obvious in all seriousness despite her apparent sarcasm, drawing her own revolver to her side as the pair began to clamber their way back through the winding trails of the ferry.

\- They had the money and were in the chase, it was exhilarating! But something didn't feel right, in fact, Jenny felt dread sitting within the pit of her stomach. Thing’s had turned sour far too fast. There was also something in Micah's look, he was on edge, trying not to show it. The added pressure of knowing Micah Bell IV could be with them? Nah, Micah would never care about the wellbeing of anyone but himself....

\- Firing lead at every turn while shouting obsentities at their attackers, the couple exchanged twisted gleams, mockingly complementing one another in the process, taking turns to save one another unnecessarily.

\- A game they often played during conflict to boast on how they saved the other’s life on so many occasions. 

\- The gunfire slowly died down, as the gang searched for an escape. Dutch’s shouts could still be heard from overhead. Despite the imminent danger the two found the corridor, flooded by bodies and blood empty. Quiet. 

\- “See,” Jenny pushed some of her dark hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear, “gettin' better with them hands ain’t you.” 

\- Her tease not uncommon, Micah snarled a chuckle while catching his breath. “Hmmh, almost as good as you’re gettin’ with that mouth o’ yours, sugar.” 

\- Pulling the shorter woman close, adrenaline fuelled the two, foolishly letting their guard down where danger lurked despite knowing better.

\- That one shot echoed across the metal borders surrounding them. It rang out as Jenny shifted back, out of Micah’s grasp. Eyes wide. Her side burning. A pained gasp lingering in within her throat.

\- It all happened so quickly, turning with a raised revolver Jenny met the gaze of the pompous Pinkerton standing where the echo emerged, multiple shots rang out.

\- Micah’s revolvers hot and smoking as the Pinkerton fell to the ground.

\- One, Two, Three sharp snaps were fired next to her ears, ringing, aching. Four. 

\- One hadn't belonged to Micah...

\- Stumbling, Jenny hardly noticed her gun had fallen from her grip just as soon as it had raised. A grip she no longer had as her soaked hand found its way to the source of pain. An emerging red splodge, a second one, this time in her abdomen.

\- It was bad, that was obvious as the colour drained from her complexion. The shot to her side was merely a graze. This one however, this wasn’t something you walk away from. They’d been in enough scrapes to know that.

\- Micah caught the brunette before her fall, keeping her moving he muttered incoherent complaints. About the heist, about her.

\- All he could do was stand and watch on. Killing the Pinkerton but too late. Anger and irritation raging within him, they shouldn't have stopped, she shouldn’t have come with them, the stupid thing, they needed to get out of here.

\- It was an occupational hazard, but the girl was so full of spark it was near unimaginable something so dumb could occur to someone so well equipped to such situations.

\- No words between the two were spoken as Jenny became used to the sensation of feeling hot and cold in an instant, of seeing her white shirt change colour as moving people became merely blurred shapes all while Micah helped her move throughout the ferry and up the winding stairs.

\- The things she wished to say were too tired to be heard. Instead, Jenny could only look at Micah with half-closed lids, lips dry, purple and parted. Apologies and reassurances not finding their way to him.

\- The top deck of the ferry was no different than below, covered with unfortunate fools. Micah looked across, Javier ran by closely followed by Lenny. Thank God he didn’t look over...the girl he was sweet on dying in the arms of a man he hated.

\- And there was Dutch. Walking towards the exit of the vessel where their horses stood firm, some poor innocent woman lying on the floor nearby.

\- “Dutch!” Micah called between grunts of trying to bring Jenny with him, knowing what was in store. Their saddlebags having been lost among the struggle, only a measly take residing within their pockets. All of that, for nothing!

\- It was only as the camp regrouped with the wagons, ready to move out when Dutch announced the need to move up north perhaps east until things settled down. It set in just how badly things had gone. Mac and Sean were nowhere to be seen and Davey too had been injured substantially.

\- Being quickly loaded into a wagon as they set off, Grimshaw and Mary-Beth left in charge of watching over Miss Kirk, Micah was left to ride ahead, avoiding questions as best he could. Trying to remain as disconnected and emotionless as was humanly possible despite feeling sick to his stomach. God he was actually feeling. Responsibility? Guilt? It was repulsive!

\- Heading towards the Grizzlies, the place where Jenny had first been found by the gang. Micah rode near enough to the wagon with Lenny up ahead nearer Dutch. The blonde reflected on the day’s events, on the result of a bad call he made for his own benefit.

\- The gang's reassurances to Lenny only furthered Micah’s anger and resentment. That kid was only ever sweet on Jenny whereas Micah had an ‘arrangement’ or so they called it. But no one could know...he’d promised, until the day she died... And while he was not above breaking such promises, Micah only then realised that Miss Kirk had left an impression on him. One he would hold dearly for the rest of his miserable, bitter and twisted life.

\- “Hows about I go on ahead? Look for some shelter?”  
\- “Good idea Micah- here, take Arthur with you”

\- They’d hardly reached Ambarino when Mary-Beth peered from the wagon, the hushed words muttered to their driver, Dutch, was expected as the coughing from within the wagon ceased.

\- “Davey didn't make it. Nor little Jenny.”  
\- “...Thats a real shame...”


	2. Jenny's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of Jenny's rants and private Journal entries

**ENTRY 1**

Brought myself this here ledger in Blackwater the other night, i’s hoping it’ll help my readin’ n’ writing!

Ain’t never thought my life would quite turn out this way. Ma n’ Daddy always ~~ente-~~ intended me to work truthfully, marry n’ live a good ~~boring~~ honest life. I knew that weren't gonna be it the day I started robin’ and thieving. ~~when Mama couldn't provide n’ Pa was killed.~~ But here I am, with a new family n’ not just the one I was adopted into all them months back. 

Micah said he ain’t gonna leave, ~~n’ I think I'm beginning to believe him.~~ and he don’t care if the kid’s a boy or a girl! He's even got names picked out. I thought my life was over, when I found out. There’s still so much I wanna do before everything ends as it ~~enevit- inevata-~~ inevitably shall. But I've decided, I ain’t quittin’ on m’dreams to travel and do what I want- this kid can just do the same! Micah. Micah said something’ the other day got me to a’thinking. Our ‘arrangement’ as we call it. ~~What if it could be more? Maybe he’ll show that buried heart more openly? I ain’t too sure he can change, but I’m sure he can improve if he only allows himself to.~~ Is still great fun. But I been thinking maybe Mr Bell ain’t viewing me as just his plaything no more. I noticed he’s been openin’ up n’ tellin’ me all about his Pa, 'bout his Ma too...when he’s drunk mostly but still I-i’m looking too deeply.

I wonder will I need to remain in camp for his support after the job he’s been planning. Or If my telling him of my dreams, of my goals, the old fool would join me? For now, I ain’t certain but so long’s our arrangement keeps him ~~satiseff-~~ happy, I know he’ll be here. Must be a fool but I trust him...I really do, besides what folk say-things is looking up!


	3. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Headcanon: Micah and Jenny's first time together, the event where they agreed to have a secret casual relationship of sorts.

  * It was no secret Jenny Kirk enjoyed swimming, regardless of the weather, time, danger the gang faced or location, Jenny would almost always inquire on who would join her for a splash about.
  * ~~And no John never agreed.~~
  * On this day however, Jenny was stuck with guard duty. Patrolling around the outskirts of camp despite knowing there would be no trouble heading their way.
  * _Another waste of a day_. Still, she supposed it was better than doing the washing.
  * Jenny had only been with the gang for a few months after they had rescued her from the side of a road in the Grizzlies. A few months prior to this day, the gang had gained a couple new members. including Mr Bell.
  * Already she’d made herself comfortable, joining the men on their heists, bantering and even flirting with a few of them.
  * As her shift ended, the stifling summer heat made the woman huff and sigh in boredom before the idea occurred to her. _Thank god the Blackwater camp was so close to the sea._
  * Escaping quickly to her shared wagon, Jenny got herself changed into her bloomers and undershirt. Anyone who saw the sight knew instantly what she was about to do.
  * Sneaking past Dutch, Hosea and Grimshaw individually, Jenny clambered down the small hill on the edge of camp, rocks and stones stabbing at her feet, approaching the surrounding water with relief, the gentle waves put her to ease.
  * Tying her long dark brown hair up with some string kept handy around her right wrist, she dipped her toes into the cool water, the sudden difference causing shockwaves throughout her body.
  * Jenny had only gotten her ankles used to the sensation when a sudden tug was applied against her hair, her neck exposed as the blunt side of a shining knife rested against it causing a gasp to escape and fear to fill her eyes.
  * “Should be more careful Missy,” _Micah._ “Gettin’ sloppy like that, gonna give you a heap of trouble, heh I thought you was a smart one.”
  * Micah had always been a nuisance within camp since the day he arrived, rude and disrespectful despite at times making friendly attempts. He wasn't difficult to ignore, but to avoid was another matter.
  * Sure she flirted with Mr Bell regularly, always returning snarky comments towards her. But that was just mocking, right? It was all a joke.
  * But here she was, in a state of relative undress, alone, with a knife against her neck. His words purred, the smirk audible with each tease. 
  * It angered Jenny more than she could say when she realised she was in fact enjoying it, their usual teases but in an escalated circumstance. 
  * Perhaps she was touch starved or the heat had gotten to her, regaining her senses Jenny bucked her hips back to escape Micah’s grasp, the blunt edge providing no problem at all as she turned to face him clearly flustered and affected.
  * “The hell do you think you’re doin’?” Jenny could feel her face turning red as she hugged her figure tightly as if to hide away. Flirting banterously was one thing, but being cornered and held in such a way was another! _Could he not understand it was a joke?!_
  * Micah had raised his arms in defensiveness, the knife pocketed as he chuckled clearly enjoying the sight of the usually confident woman so embarrassed and angry.
  * Looking Miss Kirk up and down with eager eyes Micah continued, “what are you doing partner? You uh, like my attention don’tcha? Well...” His tone dropped while his grubby hands rested against his gunbelt. “You got it.”
  * Jenny only now realised he wasn't wrong. She had definitely been paying him more attention than the others she ‘flirted’ with. But that didn’t mean anything.
  * Watching the palms of his hands slowly rest against his twin revolvers, Jenny’s thoughts were once again interrupted. “hmhmhm” that laugh, a mumbled utterance, that menacing chuckle. “Go down a little further why don’t you?” 
  * Had they been around others Jenny would have teased back, all a part of their game. But they were alone, this wasn’t a joke and the fact she was clearly becoming hot and bothered by Micah’s advances was painfully obvious.
  * “I was only foolin’ around Mr Bell” attempting to pass Micah in frustration, Jenny found her arm in a tight embrace stopping her from leaving. Micah’s shoulder pressed against her own.
  * “What? You scared Missy? Don’t think I ain’t seen that precious look you’ve been treatin’ me good with, y’ain’t so innocent.”
  * As he spoke the blonde man’s gaze drifted downwards to peer at the peaking skin through the woman’s sheer ‘outfit’ licking his lips fully aware of his taunts getting to her. _All to plan._
  * Snatching her arm from the man to retrieve the towel she’d left by the cliff-face, “you’re a bad man Mr Bell, real bad I mean.” Her usual teasing tone merging with her observation. _So much for swimming._ For however angry Jenny was, she couldn't deny a slight appeal to the situation. Micah was a nasty piece of work, but messing with him was always enjoyable. 
  * In fact, in the most recent days Jenny had escalated their teases from comments to actions, deliberately flustering Micah by the fire when others were around and asleep. Getting too close and in his ear. Perhaps he was just trying to get payback?
  * She was startled as the towel about to cover her was snatched form her grasp, falling to the floor by her side Jenny was pushed up against the rock-face behind her, the back of camp.
  * Micah loomed over her, making Jenny feel small despite her growing grin unable to remain hidden as the gruff man’s hands stood firm either side of her head keeping her penned in like a rat in a cage. Things were getting interesting and Jenny found it all so exciting, naively so perhaps.
  * “The option’s yours princess,” the name feeling demeaning as one of Micah’s hands began to reach downwards, the elastic waistband giving way for easy access as his rough, brittle fingers ran trace across her folds feeling the dampness, his grin widening to meet Jenny’s half ashamed one.
  * “Carry on eye fucking me like that or do somethin’ about it.” 
  * With his fingers making trails Micah’s thumb began exploring her clit, running small circles growing in pressure against the sensitive spot as Jenny’s breathing became heavy, her grin shifting to bite her lower lip. 
  * They were only just behind the Blackwater camp, there were so many possibilities to be caught or overheard. But the thrill, the slow escalation ever since Mr Bell first joined the gang was making the risk worthwhile. 
  * “I’ll make you a deal.” She murmured in a hushed tone, the pressure building causing the brunette to squirm a little at the man’s touches. “This stays between us ‘till the day I die.”
  * A finger entering without warning was Micah’s reply, chuckling watching closely to each grimace and gasp his actions produced. _God she was so sensitive_.
  * “Anything you say, dollface,” Jenny would ordinarily have laughed off the cringyness of Micah’s petnames but the enterance of a second pumping finger annulled such a possibility. 
  * Continuing in such a manner Jenny fought to keep quiet, grabbing onto Micah’s belt only to pull him closer to her, their body-heat entwining, his pot belly comfortably against her smaller frame while his hand remained busy.
  * A quiet wimpier of desperation parted Jenny’s lips as his hard on pressed up against her. resulting in the woman fiddling to undo his belt and jeans in return. He didn't waste much time in freeing his pecker, thick and vainly, pink tipped and ready, already glistening in anticipation.
  * “Dirty one ain’t you, shoulda’ known.”
  * Retracting his soaked fingers Micah muttered something about Jenny being a ‘dirty one’ and ‘knowing her kind’ to which she paid little mind, too engrossed in keeping watch of the surroundings. 
  * “Ain’t no one gonna come lookin’ for us here,” was all the blonde muttered breathily against Jenny’s neck before biting down hard, leaving a dark mark that would be impossible to cover. 
  * “For you maybe, folk actually like me,” she teased rewarded with a grunt from the man, “now that ain’t nice.”
  * Having been too distracted in the sensation of his rough moustache scraping against her skin causing shivers, Jenny hardly noticed Micah once again bore his knife. In an instant cutting away at her clothes, exposing her entirely. _Wonderful, now she’d have to go to town to replace them!_
  * Jenny only managed to undo half of Micah’s torn red shirt before he stopped her with a tut. It seemed only one of them would be left completely vulnerable, a power play no doubt of humiliation, hating that she loved it. 
  * Her dainty hand was quick to grab onto his freed prick, rubbing her thumb gently across the oversensitive tip, moving the precum around as she began manhandling the shaft giving it a few strong strokes after tracing the veins curiously all while retaining eye contact, an unfazed smirk across her face before she sneakily grabbed at his balls with a soft laugh.
  * She’d hardly got to work when Micah seemed to take a slight step back, admiring the view before him with a sly look. The cold sea breeze struck at Jenny causing bumps to appear as she shivered as the earlier heat seemed to have migrated away.
  * Clearing his throat she was once again entwined with Micah, the strong scent of dirt and god knows what merged with alcohol and cigarettes pungent. 
  * Back against the cold rock formation Jenny found her legs twisted around Micah, her arms snug around his neck while he helped lift her from the ground, she’d done this before and Micah was growing impatient, that much was clear.
  * He near growled in satisfaction of his luck, his throbbing member wasting little time to enter Jenny’s tight pussy, unusually for him, taking his time to stretch her out and allow her to settle as she rolled her head back, lip near drawing blood from attempting to keep quiet through the pain and pleasure.
  * Picking up the pace, Micah’s hungry groans surprised Jenny, thinking he’d be the brooding silent type. He looked so smug as Jenny bounced up and down onto his cock using as much strength as she could after the pain began to subside, their wetness providing just enough lubrication but not by much, her moans muffled with each exhale.
  * “Tight little thing huh? Oh come on, I know you can be loauder than that, don't wanna disappoint me now do you?” 
  * With a particularly strong thrust Jenny cried out much louder than she would have liked, instinctively looking up to the camp above them in concern. “Are you trying’ ta let everyone-ah-know what we’re doin’?!”
  * That smirk continued as he began to suck on one of her peaking nipples resulting in more pent up irritation, “I don’t mind an audience.” 
  * “Yeah? well I-” cut off by another loud gasp, “FUCK”
  * “Hehheh, mm I know you do sugarpie,” he hummed sarcastically, bucking his hips faster and harder knowing it’d only make the couple louder as one of Jenny’s hands helplessly grasped at Micah’s greasy locks, pulling his head back making him retaliate in forcing her down hard against his member before returning the favour as a scolding, the string holding her hair up falling to the ground.
  * Small beads of sweat had begun appering on the flushed man as his cock began to twitch inside of her tight hole, it looked as if neither of them would last very long.
  * “You ain’t knowin’ how long I’ve waited for this Miss Kirk, y’ain’t like the other whores- heh-you know exactly how to-uh-press my buttons. How’s about we make this a regular? Got all kinds of tricks to show you.”
  * _Really? Bargaining in the middle of all of this?!_
  * “Whats in it for me?” Her words sharp and dismissive, as if not enjoying their little game, Micah knew it was only a playful challenge as Jenny could feel her legs begin to shake. 
  * “I get to put you in your place y’dirty whore,” she was close, real close, the sound of hot skin against skin, murmurers, groans and moans echoing and reverberating against the cool stone walls.
  * “ff-Micah. I can’t hold on much longer-”
  * “Thats Mr Bell to you, let it all out over this cock darlin’”
  * Micah was caught off guard, surprised and impressed by the woman’s next demand. “Shit. Mr Bell please, don’t you dare pull out! I wanna be leakin’ good from you-fuck!”
  * Jenny tightened around him mid sentence, her hazelnut eyes scrunching closed, long eyelashes casting a shadow, overstimulated as Micah continued riding her over his cock, the pressure building, leaving a sticky mess over his prick as a gasp turned to a moan louder than the others.
  * It wasn't much longer until Micah obliged to join her in orgasm, shooting his load into her happily with a grunt. Their pace slowing to an eventual stop, Jenny’s tired legs making her sit on the floor after Micah pulled out, lowering herself using the cliff as support, their mess leaking out of her. 
  * Micah observed with a satisfied grin, wiping his forehead with his sleeve which had come down during the tussle.
  * “Here,” looking up after focusing on catching her breath, still tired and lost in ecstasy, Micah held out his grubby and stinking red shirt. “Maybe I'll replace ‘em clothes of yours too.”
  * As the blonde left, shirtless and unfazed by excusing his lack of clothing in camp as his having just come from the lake after washing, quickly finding his black shirt, Jenny cleaned herself up, covering herself in his shirt, nearly gagging at the smell of it. 
  * Disposing of her ruined and torn undergarments, rushing to hide in her wagon to find new clothes. Jenny pondered. **What the hell had she agreed to...**




	4. The Barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFT Headcanon: Based on an ask. A drunken night behind a rancher's barn doesn't go exactly to plan.

  * _My Lord!_ It had been a drawl of a day, stuck in camp with no errands to run or jobs needing doing. Relaxing for some, things seemed good. Plans were being conjured up and folk seemed happy.
  * “How’s that stew coming along Pearson?” A shrill Irish voice chirped.
  * “It’s coming, it’s coming!”
  * Playing dominoes with Miss Tilly for a large portion of the day, Jenny was content enjoying the laughter and banter thrown about camp.
  * Cleaning the lookout rifles as the sun began to dampen was at least keeping her occupied as chores called her name, not prepared to bow down completely to Grimshaw’s way of thinking. 
  * _‘Like hell I'm doing the washing’_
  * “Miss Kirk, Miss Kirk!” That authoritative high and mighty tone demanding the girl’s attention as Susan came into view, ready to knock Jenny from her daydreams of a naive future.
  * “Miss Kirk-ugh snap out it you silly girl!” snatching the rifle the shorter of the two stood in irritation, cheeks flustered, insults burning the tip of her tongue. 
  * “Mr Pearson’s in need of some supplies.” Shrugging rather too deadpan for Grimshaw’s liking, the brunette scratched her rosey cheek watching the slow sunset behind the middle-aged woman. “And?”
  * Now while Miss Kirk was aware of her being viewed within camp as this ‘sweet young girl’ as she once read in Morgan’s journal, her commanding self-assured streak was not entirely banished. It did mean however, that no one could ever suspect such a sweet thing to have such an arrangement with a man like Mr Bell. A brave, kind young thing with a headful of adventure. A girl that could do no wrong.
  * “Well the men are busy. Perhaps you’ll be more use firing that gun rather than cleaning it!”
  * “Swanson’s busy? Sean?” Her work snatched from her grasp, a small paper list placed within her hand Jenny smiled sarcastically before mounting up knowing there was no use in arguing the matter.
  * Bringing only her trusty revolver, in dire need of maintenance. There was no chance in hell they’d catch Jenny Kirk hunting. Not that she wasn't capable, it just appeared a waste of time when the butcher’s should still be open in Blackwater.


  * Blackwater was certainly beautiful in it’s own way. The twinkling lights hanging overhead while calls of vendors and merry couples flooded the cobbled streets. 
  * Like any place however, it was not without its eyesores. The smell of manure and rotting sewage near the dockyard was sickening, almost as much as the drunken fools passing racy comments as she passed. _Disgusting old fools._
  * Stuffing the requested goods into a tattered saddlebag laying across her beautiful nokota Lola, grateful for the trip out of camp despite its problematic nature, Jenny made careful note on how much it cost. Money that would be reclaimed from the camp box with certainty.
  * “My oh my, what do we have here” that snarling broken chuckle as a stern hand wrapped around her waist. A small yelp escaping, Jenny’s balance knocked, falling into the stranger, ready to throw a punch at the idiot stupid enough to make such a move.
  * The strong scent of liquor and leather was overwhelming, the hot breath against her ear reaking of cigerettes. It was in noticing this and the strong grip around her frame that Jenny made sense of the voice spoken so softly yet so mockingly.
  * “Micah!” batting his arm playfully, a cheerfully surprised laugh breaking her confusion, turning to see that smug bastard’s face. He’d been busy ‘scouting out the docks’ in preparation for a job he was thinking on. 
  * Judging from his scent and the fact that Baylock stood restlessly hitched by the saloon, a different story was suggestible. “That so?”
  * Grabbing at the lapels of his scruffy leather coat, Jenny drew him in. The real telling mark that would prove her point as he allowed her to passionately kiss him, in public too. At least there was no threat of any campmates being in town.
  * Micah’s groomed moustache scratched causing a smile to break the moment. His relaxed attitude alongside the bittersweet remnants of beer now in Jenny’s mouth made her smirk, answering her curiosities, knowing she had in fact caught Mr Bell out. There was no way he'd ordinarily be so easily drawn into such affection, right?
  * “Well, wouldn’t wanna distract ya from your work,” her knowing grin tormenting, wriggling from Micah’s grasp to reproach her horse was answered only by dissatisfied grumbles. “Shut up,” before that hand lead the pair towards the saloon.


  * Drinking for hours together gave open opportunity to make a little money, robbing fools who dared comment or shoot a disrespecting look. Jenny managed to coax a few free drinks as Micah paid for the rest. Spoiling his company once again. It truly baffled the woman.
  * _They’d surely have hell to pay when they returned to camp._
  * Drunk as a lord Micah’s hands wandered as usual, grabbing her ass watching closely for any reaction it may elicit as he moved in closer.
  * “Aw, no need to act all superior” his words hot and breathy, “both know you’re beggin’ for it.”
  * Leaning against one another for support, Micah’s touches reminded Jenny why she made a deal with him, her skin sensitive to each movement no matter how rough and obvious they were.
  * Her shirt buttons already being fumbled with by those grubby fingers as her breast rose and fell, trying to stifle back her enjoyment.
  * “Not here, c’mon” grabbing his wrist the smirk became contagious as she dragged Mr Bell from the rowdy saloon. Micah instinctively began towards the hotel, the price of renting a room worth the reward but Jenny had other ideas. _This would be interesting._
  * Stumbling as they went their teases soon led them to the only uninhabited shelter nearby, appearing a good idea at the time. A dilapidated old barn on some farmland property on the outskirts of town, the main house fast asleep.


  * Entering the creaky old structure Micah soon had Jenny against the wooden frame, placing desperate kisses under the relaxed influence of alcohol, his kinder side hinting through. Her shirt undone in no time as he worked away. _Clearly keeping him in suspense as they found the structure was going to pay off._
  * His wide-brimmed hat falling to the straw covered ground, Jenny’s fingers tangled and entwined within the blonde man’s hair, a growl parting his own silence of heavy breathing Jenny couldn't help but release a soft moan, not bothering to bite her lip. _It wasn’t as if they had to worry about who saw or heard them here anyway._
  * With each bite and peck along her neck and collar Jenny knew the marks would cause teases and inquiries in camp. A risk of the game.
  * In removing her blouse Micah didn’t hesitate to remove his own coat. The two creating a pile of clothing. The unspoken anticipation and desperation as always leaving Micah partially dressed, only in his stained jeans, stretched potbelly on show while Jenny was left fully exposed. Just the way Micah liked it, feeling his gaze burning.


  * In removing his belt, it being folded over Jenny soon found herself bent over a hay-bale without any time to please Micah beforehand as she had begun reaching for his bulge. 
  * The straw stabbed and scratched, digging into Miss Kirk’s skin making for a highly uncomfortable position, wincing at the placement although receiving praise from Micah. As sarcastic as it sounded. He could be a real bastard.
  * The sharp crack of the leather against her warmed skin had Jenny’s mouth open gasping for air in between each sharp sting the sound elicited, quickly distracting her discomfort, a strong hand against her spine helping her remain in place.
  * Of course Micah was quick to turn it into one of their games. All be it a tamer one.
  * “You make a sound sugar, it’s game over.” Running a hand down her back, a kind break from the belt, Micah’s tone was slurred but gleeful. “Be a good hoe n’ you’re leaving here soaked, won’t be able to sit nor tell folk why.” The instructions ended with a swift spank across her right cheek making her murmur a yelp.
  * The sheer force alone Micah was using told Jenny she’d be unable to sit for a while anyway, all she could do now was enjoy playing along, nails digging deep into the bale she lay across, unable to help her face creasing as Micah and his way.
  * Micah’s hands exploring while the sharp whips grew harder, making biting back moans and gasps near impossible. Micah was more than pleased in watching her squirm under him, the noises so desperate to remain quiet still audible. 
  * That chuckle, mocking as ever, “so wet already, you’re a whore Miss Kirk ain’t you.” 
  * So focused on remaining silent, Micah’s spit slathered over her dripping pussy was hardly noticeable until he suddenly thrust inside of her, cutting off any kind of response Jenny may have harboured, engulfed in pleasure and pain. 
  * Firmly gripping onto her hips helping her draw herself to meet against his movements. Hard and deep, the pace quick from the offset, Jenny couldn't help the moans that escaped, involuntary and loud as her dark hair was tugged back. 
  * Her eyes being forced shut by a particularly hard plunge while her mouth dropped open, Jenny heard a noise that most certainly hadn't come from herself or Micah.
  * His pace wavering in a degree of drunken confusion, a sharp tug to her hair only further confused Jenny as the tug came from ahead of her... 
  * With Micah paying little attention, Jenny managed to look up only to be greeted by a rather hideous looking goat. Its snakelike eyes glaring back with a loud complaint. Clearly unhappy with these loud strangers taking up their space. In fact, there was a few of them. How come they hadn't noticed earlier?!
  * It didn't seem to bother the pair too much who only laughed at their misfortune as they continued on, profanities being muttered, grunted and moaned. Seeming as though their game had been forgotten among the pleasure. Too merry and intoxicated to care.
  * Micah’s movements became more erratic despite having been butted in the shins by the small creatures a few times by now and Jenny could feel that warm building sensation within her gut as her legs became shaky.


  * “Micah I-” Her mouth quickly covered by the larger man’s hands as Micah looked alert, his brows furrowed shill thrusting at a steady pace, bringing his remaining hand down to fiddle distractedly with Jenny’s clit, deliberately overstimulating her. 
  * The man’s blue eyes scanned the barn, a shadow outside made visible by the appearance of a lantern indicated that they had in fact been discovered. 
  * Unable to hold on much longer Jenny came hard, the pressure knocking Micah distracting him from the fact they needed to escape as he groaned cumming deep inside the woman sprawled out in front of him.
  * “Who’s in there?! I’m warning you! I have a gun and I ain’t afraid to use it!”
  * Quickly tucking himself away, watching his seed drip from the panting woman. Micah found his red shirt had yet another tare in it, now across the shoulder, where a hungry goat had decided to feast.
  * Grabbing his belongings as Jenny forced herself from her tired spot to do the same, noticing the prickly marks the straw had left indented in her skin. Her shirt buttoned incorrectly and untucked from her skirt as the pair ran from the barn, a shot firing in the distance as they laughed.


  * The sun was already lighting the distant sky and Micah mocked a bow as they returned to the horses, mounting Baylock.
  * “Quite something Miss Jenny, keep that up, might just keep you around.”
  * Jenny found his comment and his precise meaning odd but still waved with a mock curtsy. “Uhuh whatever you say old man, whatever you say.” 
  * Watching the blonde ride away from the scene with a tip of the hat as he looked as if he might fall, Jenny sighed at the looks offered to her reminisant of the state in which she appeared, disheveled and covered in- _God what was that smell- is that, goat shit?!_
  * “Come to think of it. That hotel bath ain’t lookin’ too bad.”




	5. Joining the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon Drabble- Jenny's origins when she first met Dutch and was saved from the abandoned roadside.

  * The Rocky Mountain trail had seemingly gone on for days, shards and needles of the cold spiked at Jenny’s back, her only company; her father’s old work horse Bobbin.
  * A sigh filled the air to join the calling animals and whistling wind. A woollen shawl wrapped snuggly across her hunched shoulders.
  * The Western Grizzlies wasn’t a place Miss Kirk ever thought to visit, Ambrino seemed far too cold and dangerous, not like those far away countries of Europe she so dreamed to someday visit. But there wasn’t much choice in the matter.
  * After leaving home disgraced, kicked from her own doorstep by a heartbroken mother, Jenny was resolved to live her life on her own terms, stealing the family horse in spite. 
  * ‘ _How had things turned so hopeless so quickly.’_ She would find herself wondering only to shake the remark with remembrance of her new ability to live wild and free!
  * Survival wasn’t difficult, robbing folks blind, swindling drunkards in nearby towns was fun and funded Miss Kirk’s travels just about as she moved from the east, westwards in search of adventure.
  * Having never been good nor fond of hunting, food was purchased and stolen as often as possible. Repressing doubt and fear, (she couldn’t waste time on such thoughts if she wanted to survive). Fending for herself, it wasn't long before the law came to view Miss Kirk as an outlaw.
  * The brunette had been riding alone now for a few weeks. It was impressive how easily she managed to remove herself from danger. Sure she’d had to shoot a few fellers who informed the law of her misdoings, now having a small bounty on her head, but it was in Jenny’s mind all part of this new exciting game. This new life she found herself making the best of.
  * This new life wasn’t planned but it was one hell of a ride, one she was going to enjoy while it lasted, an outlaw, living free on her own terms! No one to stop her or tell her what to do with her life!
  * In tricking folks in passing saloons, Jenny was able to educate herself more on the local underground. Gangs, all across the states she planned to visit. It didn't deter her one bit, no quite the contrary, it was a challenge to become a better shot while living fast. For the world to remember her.
  * Jenny’s willing and hotheadedness left her heart in the right place for the job, she almost certainly looked the part. A revolver shoved into a thick brown belt (on account of not owning a gunbelt), a long pale blue skirt muddied and torn while her once white shirt had stained with dirt and age.
  * But Jenny couldn’t waste her hard earned money on such trifles, no, she needed it to travel! **To live!**


  * The heavy hooves stabbed into the frosted ground, a satisfying crisp sound with each step. _God the horse was too tall. Beautiful but not good if one was aware of heights._
  * Slowing to a stop as the sun began to fall, a rock along the roadside providing a perfect, rather uncomfortable seat for a break. Jenny hadn’t quite mastered how to build a fire in such a climate and so, sat, her last tin of peaches quickly finished, a small pathetic cracker offered to the horse.
  * That persistent smile the small woman had managed to keep fixated dropped momentarily. Sure she was free, but at what cost? Hunted, and while she could fight, she had not the strength. The dark circles and a new sickly complexion was symbolic of this fact.
  * “I’m sorry boy.” Reaching into her saddlebag Jenny fished out a map of the land, a fragile finger running over it to locate themselves. “We’ll get you some _real_ food in the next town... _whereever that issss_....”
  * Huh, a small resort town name of Strawberry was along the way down south, Valentine was the closest but already having a run in with the local law there didn’t make it a safe bet. Besides, going back on herself would only slow their venture down.


  * Having rested as darkness continued to fall, the cold became increasingly noticeable. It seemed the best course of action would be to continue moving.
  * Mounting up, using the rock as a step the girl continued. Humming to herself, complaining and reassuring under her hushed breath as to not feel so alone. Not frightened, yet unexcited by being stranded in such desolate land.
  * Glancing back to the map as Bobbin slowed they had almost reached the state line, _good!_ The bad news? The trail seemed to shorten, covered by spiny overhanging branches, like something out of a fearsome story.
  * “Woah boy, woah easy! Shshh, c’mon boy,” the dusty horse getting the jitters. That feeling in the pit of ones stomach sensing a bad idea. Something dark and forbidding about the path ahead. But what choice was there? Go back to the mountains where wolves jumped at every corner?


  * Speeding up to get through the darkened area as quickly as possible, Jenny felt her heart rate quicken on the sound of twigs and branches snapping. The crunch of fallen dried leaves. Just from her horse right? Reaching for her revolver to feel more secure, her cold hand, near shaking, had hardly grasped it when she found her path blocked. Stopping in an instant with a tug of the reigns.
  * Bobbin was big, they could easily run the man down and was about to do so right as a gun was drawn to meet her own lightly freckled face. The sound of other guns cocking around her as men stepped out from the shadows. All part of a gang out to make a bit of cash, their green neckerchiefs a dead give away.
  * Jenny felt sick to her stomach. Hazel eyes widening. Running from lawmen, drankards and bounty hunters was one thing, but being held up on a roadside. Somehow this seemed much more difficult to escape.
  * “Look what we got here! Whoo a lost girly? Off the horse! Empty out those pockets.” 
  * One of the men began up to her, searching through the saddlebags. Dangerous, reckless anger festering inside the brunette. Everything she had was being taken before her very eyes.
  * “I ain’t looking’ for trouble-I just need food if you-” 
  * They weren’t having any of it. No reasoning, no bargaining. She found herself still reaching for her gun, that was the mistake. 
  * “Get your damn hands up woman! Off. The. Horse.” The voice startling Jenny more than the guns surrounding her with a small jump. 
  * Seeing little way out, Jenny followed through with the O’Driscoll’s wishes, slowly sliding off the large mount, her legs feeling uneasy under her weight, a gun to her temple as one of the men began searching through her pockets.
  * “She ain’t got nothing!” Throwing the map, remaining crackers to the ground. Jenny bit back the wish to turn smugly with a ‘ _told ya_ ’.
  * “Whatever, she ain’t worth it” They mounted up around her, the cold barrel of a gun leaving its position. 
  * Had she just survived a robbery?! They’d taken everything but the clothes on her back but she was alive at least. Relief waved through Jenny as she began to ponder how she might avoid such prediciments in the future.
  * But that look on their faces, the same agreed glare between them. She was a hazard.
  * A loud shot soon answered her curiosities as the men rode off, shouts of laughter echoing. Bobbin falling to the ground, a ghastly sound ringing through her ears hardly gave her enough time to move before the creature came crashing down stop of her. Her right leg trapped, passing out on impact, the heavy beast laying dead.


  * A quiet hour or two passed until the conversing of two men hushed, as their alert mounts protested the path.
  * **“Well, that is not ideal. H-Oh look, little scamp’s alive.”**
  * **“Dutch, we don’t need more mouths to feed- we’re already low on supplies, after that fire we can’t-.”  
**
  * **“And what kind of a chance does she have if we don't offer our sincere support Hosea? Look at her, come now, help me with this-”**


  * Waking up disoriented, the soft crackling of a fire audible, its glowing light visible through her half lidded eyes. 
  * The first thing Jenny noticed was the pain in her leg and side, the thumping of her head, before realising she was no longer cold. In fact she had a blanket wrapped around her, a warm fire to one side.
  * “Oh! She lives!” A hot tin of coffee passed to her Jenny looked in confusion still gathering her bearings. Her dirtied and grubby gun laying by her side.
  * It was evident the girl was considering threatening her ‘rescuers’ and taking off, that twinge in her leg however convincing Jenny otherwise.
  * “Looks like you took quite the tumble.” The man crouching eye level to her as she lay propped up on her elbow, smudging dirt into her drained face before accepting the beverage.
  * “Dutch Van der Linde, and that,” the moustached man pointed to another, older appearing man tending to their horses, “well that is Hosea, pay him no heed.”
  * “I heard that”
  * “Jenny, Kirk, Jenny Kirk” She stammered still unsure of her surroundings, recollecting the evening’s events.
  * Warming by the fire the night was spent in calm conversation, not quite trusting her two rescuers but reluctantly appreciating their help.
  * Somewhere within the delirious conversation the decision came.


  * “Well Miss Kirk, we’ve a group of individuals much like yourself. Seeking freedom, purpose. Now, you’re more than welcome to stay with us until you’re back on your feet-”
  * It took a few days to reach the camp, it was unfortunately back in the wilderness of the Grizzlies however Jenny was quick to learn that the plan was to move on down to a place called Blackwater.
  * Her arrival was received with mixed feelings, some clearly irked by having another ‘helpless woman to wash the clothes’ as Mac Callander, the brawler snakily remarked, his brother appearing to be a little more tolerable.
  * Others welcomed her like family, Miss Mary-Beth and Mr Summers eagerly offering to help settler her in. Lame and bed bound her first few days.
  * As time drew on and Jenny began joining in jobs, embracing her new life as an outlaw, even acquiring a new horse, Lola. Her anticipation and excitement radiating each time, becoming comfortable enough to joke and flirt with most everyone in camp.
  * Months passed before the gang had packed up to move towards Blackwater, picking up yet another straggler. A curious and mean one. **Micah Bell**.




	6. A Tender Moment in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Pregnancy  
> Prior to the Blackwater job, a pregnant and very naive Jenny shares a moment with the father of her child. A moment that aids the fateful decision to stay by his side, until the bitter end.   
> (Micah x Jenny- Fluff)

  * It had only been a few weeks since Jenny had informed Micah of a possible pregnancy and days since confirmation by the doctor. Symptoms alongside a rounded bump soon beginning to show against Jenny’s smaller frame.
  * Of course Micah’s suspicions had begun long before the announcement. Mood swings and sudden sicknesses overtaking the girl was enough to spark his interest in the matter.
  * Lenny, arguably Jenny’s closest ‘ _friend’_ within camp, was always quick to offer support despite being oblivious to the cause of the ‘illness’.
  * Micah did not seem the kind to father a child or support a pregnant woman for that matter, an observation which quickly placed a lot of anxiety within young Jenny.
  * Jenny was quick to make the assumption that Mr Bell had, in his time, become the absent father to many a child. The way he lived his life and treated others made such an observation clear and vivid. Ruining their lives before it even began. The mother, left to fend for herself against the harsh world with a newborn. 
  * The grim reality that her dreams of adventure could be at an end had withdrawn the girl for days at first. Hiding her symptoms, keeping the arrangement with Micah at a distance emotionally as well as distracting herself with jobs.
  * Yet it baffled her how well Micah seemed to take the news. Bringing her back to him with his twisted words of _encouragement_ and _support_. It was so unlike him...
  * “Well...no more drinkin’. Want my son strong y’hear.” 
  * Even going as far as to promise to attentively raise the child. To stay by her side throughout. 
  * It was a new side of the scarred man Miss Kirk had not yet become fully accustomed to. One which her naivety clung to. A hope for a better future. One with a family. With a _CHANGED Micah_. ~~If such a thing was possible...~~
  * Yet was this a man she really wanted to father her child? But what kind of a choice did she have...he promised to be a father! Maybe, just _MAYBE,_ he could?
  * It took a while for Jenny to begin to trust that Micah wouldn't run off, but eventually she did. His talk of a life after the ferry job seeming so enticing.
  * Sitting alone together under the stars, Micah’s coat across her shoulders to deflect the harshness of any cold daring to pass their way.
  * _“Just think. We’ll head out west, huh? The boy too, travellin’ in his old man’s footsteps.”_
  * Small and gradual amendments to his attitude became noticeable. Checking in on her. Finding her a bucket when morning sickness kicked in. Offering loving attention and fun despite her condition and new strict regulations.
  * In fact, if Jenny didn’t know any better - Micah seemed to be enjoying her pregnancy, early as it was.
  * Was it an act? If so why? What possible benefits could that have?! But then again, was Micah Bell truly capable inside that hollowed heart to _care?_
  * Over the past week Jenny had been debating allowing another in camp to recognise her situation. Hosea, the best father figure since her own Pa’s passing? A man she would entrust with her own life. But Abigail. Abigail could offer help! Real help, advice even!
  * But it had to be a secret... There was no confiding her emotions, her worries and doubts. 
  * It was like Micah said. For the upcoming job to go well, no one could know of their child. Of their plans. 
  * Such was now very difficult as her bump continued to grow faster than anticipated. Covering herself in shawls, blankets, scarfs and coats to minimise the likelihood of it being noticed, she’d even given up on her beloved swimming!
  * This was one of those evenings. An evening of planning that job Micah had been been incessantly working on, stressing over the fine lines like nothing else mattered. Micah needed to prove himself to Dutch, and now, to his new ‘family’.
  * “You need to sleep Micah,” an observation that would change little as even when not working, Mr Bell rarely slept. Always alert, always watching. The cool evening breeze zipped in through the parting jenny’s entrance to the tent made in the material, reminding Micah of life outside his confined tent.
  * Her voice soft and hushed, crisp and sweet, the pattering of rain outside the canvas drowned out most campsite distractions, but Jenny, Jenny knew just how to distract him.
  * Her white nightclothes, her signature black stockings, laced at the top adding for a little extra warmth, dampened ever so slightly from the rain. Her dark chocolaty hair, plaited to one side.
  * Of course everyone wished the job to go well, but fretting so over each possibility of failure couldn’t be healthy!
  * A gruff huff, “I ain’t the one needin’ sleep- you should be resting.” 
  * A light hand passing over the blonde’s shoulder, she could instantly feel the aggravated tension of being interrupted elevated ever so slightly with a sigh before she sat herself perched on the taller man’s lap.
  * “Nonsense, we all of us need rest.” 
  * Gazing to meet Micah’s slowly softening glare, his iced eyes squinted and tired despite having him almost melting like putty in her hand. Jenny’s thumb trailed over his scarred and stubbled chin.
  * It amazed her how Mr Bell’s guard could fall when in private. Putting himself in situations he’d ordinarily cast out as weak. 
  * Jenny turned to the plans on the desk infront, briefly removing one arm from around Micah to try to make sense of it.
  * “Besides, y’know I'm havin’ trouble sleeping” her protest added with a pout.
  * The plans in front of the brunette made enough sense but the scribbled words surrounding the map demonstrated that Micah had begun thinking of every eventuality. Rival gangs, the local law, everything so that they might steal every dollar abroad that boat. 
  * “Pinkertons? Ain’t they that private agency Dutch talks ‘bout?”
  * One of the main reasons the gang had stayed stationed within Blackwater so long was due to their invisibility. No Pinkerton’s on their backs for months and Jenny hardly knew who they were under such conditions. It was almost too good to be true...
  * “They ain’t gonna be there. It’s just in case, no need to get so het up over it doll.” Micah’s tone snide with tiredness and strain was quick to shut Jenny up. Reassuring as it was meant to be, the sharp tone hushed her still, not wanting to cause any more hassle to the father of her child.
  * She shouldn't pry-he was only trying to keep them safe... or so Jenny Kirk allowed herself to believe.
  * It was by now Jenny would have ordinarily expected Micah to have thrown her to one side or utilise her presence as a way to relieve some steam. But none of that happened. Instead, a newer side of the man had begun shining through. Piece by piece, in private mostly. Not all the time, but enough to comfort Jenny when necessary.
  * With her head looking to her lap about to move away to give the man the solitude he seemed to crave, Micah wrapped his arm around her waist, his larger hand grazing gently across Jenny’s bump, his thumb running soft circles. A satisfied murmur leaving his lips before placing an apologetic kiss on her neck. 
  * “Them nightmares again?” 
  * Jenny nodded, already feeling more relaxed by his change of attitude. While the pregnancy itself had made sleep a luxury, Miss Kirk had also undergone multiple nightmares, always the same and always as frightening.
  * “Don’t you go worrying your pretty little head over it. Everything’s gonna be fine. I got this all planned out.”
  * His breath, for once not sullied by alcohol, was warm and comforting against her cold skin. _Everything was going to be just fine. For them at least..._
  * “I know,” the unsure girl smiled with a gentle sigh which was quick to turn to a yawn. Placing a thankful kiss upon his lips, his well-groomed ‘stache leaving a tickle, Jenny was satisfied in seeing a small grin from the man.
  * For all the many things Micah knew to say; ‘ _Go, sleep. The baby needs it._ ’ or, _‘I’ll be right here._ ’ All the ragged blonde could manage was a wave of the hand towards his bedroll as he aided the woman in standing with a grumble. His face back to its regular sternness.
  * His bedroll was hardly used and surprisingly clean as a result, yet the thin fabric draped across the ground did not seem any more inviting than a pile of dung.
  * Laying on her side, stifling noises of difficulty as not to disturb Micah, again hard at work. The cold, damp grass present despite the weak uncomfortable layers below. Jenny stirred for a while, relaxing to the sounds outside with the knowledge of Micah watching over her, working tirelessly for their safety and future. 
  * The scratching of a nibbed fountain pen. Hushed voices outside and another speech from their dear leader. It didn’t take long for the girl to drift to sleep. Thoughts and excitement building of what her new hopeful future looked like. Her belief that Micah was to keep his word.
  * An aggravated grumble had Jenny woken from her half dreamlike state, the feeling of falling causing a jump and a gasp alongside the sharpened heart rate. Eyes widening in case something was wrong, she tried to pull herself up from the ground, only to find she’d merely lifted her head as a warm body lay down beside her. The source of the grumbles.
  * The scent familiar, dirty but comforting, soft warm body heat against her own. Jenny tired to turn her head to see what it was behind her.
  * “Shh, back to sleep sugarpie.”
  * Waking up in the middle of the dark night to a crash of lightening was not unusual, again frightened, too tired to make sense of anything. Pregnancy had made Jenny such a light sleeper even this early on, when she finally could sleep, it was never long lasting.
  * Prepared to sit up for a few hours as per usual, a mug of coffee around the dimming fire offering the perfect solution. The realisation of an arm wrapped across her side stuck, she could not move, holding so protectively over her and her child, Jenny tilted her head, the loud snoring and smell alone indicating all she needed to know.
  * There Micah was. Curled up so tightly against her. unattractively drooling in his sleep, finally getting that well deserved sleep. Jenny backed into his spoon some more, his unbuttoned potbelly pressing firmly against her back, Jenny’s head rested under Micah’s stubbled chin. _Hm, she’d need to get him a union suit..._
  * The movement stirred the man, but not enough to make his conscious. His hand wishing to cover the whole bump, to sheild it almost. Held so tight in a protective embrace. At peace. Her new _family_ together.
  * A smile, a big grin, had Jenny almost chuckle out loud. Relief, happiness, comfort and tired delusion. The job that loomed over their heads in the coming days was now of no consequence in such a state.
  * Jenny was happy, reassured and hopeful. Things were slowly falling into place, piece by piece. And there was no way Micah nor Dutch could let the gang down!...




	7. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad-Fluff- Blueballs Micah  
> Early into their arrangement, hardly a few weeks, Jenny's curiosity gets the better of her.

  * The supply wagon, practically falling apart from overuse, creaked below the boots of those offloading it.
  * “Careful you don’t break your back there grandad,” Jenny mocked towards a disgruntled Pearson, recognising the humour within the girl’s comments although not sharing in its effects in the slightest.
  * That was usually the way it was these days. Banter, mock comments and the odd flirtation were all in good humour, although not always seen as such by others.
  * Davey on the other hand received only flirtatious looks as Jenny deliberately bent over when picking up crate after crate, revelling in her ability to fluster him while brushing off his advances.
  * Placing the final crate upon the food wagon’s flimsy table, Jenny observed the numerous preserved goods, canned and sealed for storage. Beans, Peaches, Strawberries and some rather suspicious looking pickled eggs among the haul. _Yuck_.
  * Blackwater was a far more beautiful sight, laying lazily across the horizon. Jenny had decided as much merely upon her first venture through the town despite its ghastly smell and occasional dubious inhabitants. And their camp, just to the West of the dockyard, perched atop a hillside, was perfect. Quiet, fun and oppotunistic.
  * Such regular observations had Miss Kirk’s attention drifting away into the breeze. Closing her eyes, content, happily inhaling the afternoon scent, a smile plastered across her rosey face. Cigarettes, damp wood and grass, a stew being brewed in the back and the lingering perfume of the campfire.
  * Pondering on how best to fill the rest of her day, Jenny considered many things. Robbing folk in town, but of course they were meant to keep a low profile... maybe mocking some of the ‘lazier’ in camp instead would be a good laugh? Of course she could more or less get away with it.
  * Life was good. And recently, got a lot better. There was however one thing that still bugged the naive woman...
  * That gentle warm breeze soon carried across a sound the brunette had become used to over the past few weeks, painting a gleam across her lightly-freckled face.
  * A deliberately loud sigh turned Jenny’s attention to the blonde man with whom she had only a short while ago made a secret arrangement with.
  * Waltzing over, the heavy man leant against the countertop she worked at, making it bend uncharacteristically under the pressure. Her gentle yet irritated hazel gaze meeting Mr Bell’s icy blue one, that appallingly obnoxious smirk, so cocky and proud.
  * “Misssss Kirk, how are you doin’?” 
  * His words spaced and separated, hardly a sentence at all. It was usual for the two to flirt and had been for quite a while, however as always, Jenny scanned the other’s face, scarred and wrinkled as it was, sour and bitter all at once, for any inkling of what approach to take to best irritate or please him at any given time.
  * Jenny was nothing if not observant.
  * Maybe it was because of this, or the simple fact that Miss Kirk didn’t brush Micah off, she listened, she disapproved but she heard him. Joking and flirting while others (understandably) avoided him like the plague.
  * Mentally taking note of each interaction and habit, trying to make sense of the enigma before her. A man she hated yet lusted after. Because that's all it was! _Lust and convenience_. Despite her good nature desperate to find something redeemable within him that seemed not to exist in the slightest.
  * “I’m well Mr Bell, and you?” Her gaze cautious of those around them.
  * “Good, good...y’got any plans this evenin’?” The question seemed strained, forced, as if it was difficult, awkward even to say. 
  * Jenny initially felt her face turn a little redder, assuming the question to be a subtle way of saying ‘ _best you be ready for tonight_ , _I'm gonna fuck you over a barrel all night long n’ if you ain’t quiet, you ain’t getting no relief.’_ That was after all the arrangement that had been made.
  * But that wasn’t his style, to sugarcoat things that is. It would be much easier for him to simply say to meet him at a designated place at a specific time.
  * “Fixin’ to go swimming later”
  * Her reply casual, denying Micah whatever plans he held in mind. Micah merely huffed a chuckle, uneasily looking about. Embarrassed at whatever he had in mind being rejected perhaps? 
  * “That so is it?”
  * “You have somethin’ else in mind?” acting aloof to add to the irritation unaware of Micah’s real intention- a meal in town, followed of course by copious amounts of alcohol and a cheap bed for the night. His way of showing she was potentially more than just his next good fuck.
  * “You should join me, you uh, could do with a wash.”
  * “Hm, very funny.” Micah’s unamused features let out an aggrivated sigh partnered with an impatient glare. Something on the tip of his tongue he couldn’t bring himself to say. 
  * “Then I suppose you ain’t wanting to go to town with me?” 
  * The invitation took Jenny by surprise, eyes widening, stopping what she was doing to examine the sincerity of his words before carefully deciding her response, continuing to empty the crate on the table.
  * So far their arrangement had kept business nearby camp, around the back and to the outskirts, the two only leaving when on a job. It was after all still early days. Now he wanted to take her to town?
  * “What you got a job need doin’?”
  * “No” 
  * That blunt response merely confused Jenny further. The blonde man irritated in her not agreeing directly yet not wishing to explain his intentions for the embarrassment of rejection or his being viewed as weak.
  * “’fraid not Mr Bell. Not tonight at least...”
  * “Tomorrow then” Micah more-so demanded then asked, his way or the highway. Going off with himself after a snort and a grumble Jenny rolled her eyes. What was that man playing at now...
  * Despite having made a secret agreement with the man, she still pondered over his antagonistic nature. It was so difficult to know when he wasn't teasing and like so many, Jenny didn’t wish to be the butt of his ‘jokes’. Was he capable of being ‘decent’? Not offending someone for five minutes? Maybe through their agreement Jenny could subtly challenge that on his own terms. Afterall she played the game by his rules.


  * All of these thoughts passed through Jenny’s head as the day rolled along and, keeping to her word, she readied herself for a swim as the evening approached.


  * Only just submerging herself underneath the murky cover, gasping coming up for air, the cold creating pin like sensations across her skin while the stench of the unsavoury water had her pulling an unsatisfied face.
  * The uncomfortable feeling that wakes you up at night, when you’re scared from the ghost story around the campfire, when you should be alone yet you sense a pair of eyes watching over you. That feeling, suddenly became present within the pit of Jenny’s stomach.
  * Looking about, her hair kept tidy by two individual braids, the figure of someone, a man, standing on the coastline was visible. Red and white. _Micah_.
  * A smirk overcoming her, Jenny waved an arm beckoning him over, when he refused to move Jenny made her way closer to the shoreline.
  * Micah never seemed to have any _regular_ fun. Perhaps killing, robbing and mocking was the closest he had to that. But maybe, just maybe she’d see a new side of him. See if he was capable of gentility, of innocent playfulness. Naive curiosity she knew Micah had no time for yet insisted was explored at least once. He tolerated her behaviour enough, so why would he not partake in it?
  * Part of their agreement insisted that emotions remain unattached. It wasn't sensible in their line of work and if camp found out of their affair it would spill the end of any respect Jenny harboured. Still, understanding him was worth a try, satisfying each-other in more ways than one.
  * Sure they’d kissed, but it was nothing meaningful. They were very much heat of the moment markings of power and playfulness more than anything else. Not an ounce of emotion or meaning in it.
  * Micah’s face told a story on its own. His features were not furrowed as usual, he didn’t look irritated, nor sad, angry or even cheerful. Just, observant, lost in thought. Relaxed and calm? It was peculiar, a gentle look she’d found unusual, unintentionally making Miss Kirk cock her head to one side, a thoughtful pout across her rosey lips as she unattractively choked on some water.
  * “Mr Bell, y’ain’t gettin’ wet with me?” Her usual teases and innuendos trying to break the distant glance from his features and coax his presence to join her in an activity besides fucking.
  * Looking around to check no one was watching Micah smirked shaking his head, that long string of a chuckle wavering on with a wave of his finger.
  * “Mh, this one time sugar, since you asked so nicely.”
  * Of course Micah was not very enthusiastic about submerging himself within such a disgusting river despite the presence of a woman such as Jenny convincing him otherwise. 
  * Removing his boots was the indication Jenny needed as she smiled in return, noticing while she at least had her undergarments to protect her somewhat from the climate of the water, Micah on the other hand had no such thing.


  * Both submerged in the cold water Micah was visibly biting back complaints of the cold. His skin bumped, hair on ends.
  * “See, ain’t so bad once y-”
  * “Shut up” he clung his arms about his torso in protest. Jenny could only find amusement in his discontentment before he threw the dirtied water over his head, cleaning out his hair to the best of his ability hoping the action would help him get used to the cold, despite splashing Jenny in the process. More water going down her throat, mouth having been open from giggling. 
  * “Hey! Watch it” 
  * “Accident’s happen Miss Kirk, you should know-”
  * The water fight that ensued shutting the pair up brought forward only laughter and similar snide remarks to toy with one another, both of them soaked to the core before long.
  * At first Micah was angry, humiliated, frozen and submerged, but soon gave into the game under the expectation that he should most certainly be rewarded for such generously tolerant behaviour.
  * As the energy and laughter died down Jenny watched Micah carefully, how he seemed to unwind despite keeping watch for potential passers by, regularly telling her to shut her mouth.


  * “You’re hair’s still greasy” the shorter of the two observed mockingly but without giving Micah time to respond with an insult of his own Jenny clambered closer, bringing a cupped handful of slimy water over his head, dripping it down before working it into his scalp.
  * Tongue poking from her mouth in concentration, for Jenny it was a task as any other. She was only helping him keep clean after all.
  * For Micah however, his face was that of confusion, anger and realisation all at once. Why was she helping him? Not that he needed it! And how dare she mother him so! THIS was why attachments were wrong, the mistake his brother made, to be coddled and chased after by a woman wishing to set the world to right, to control you and your life!
  * Yet, Jenny knew he called the shots... Maybe this was merely a tendency of her’s he'd have to deter...
  * Yet for some reason, Micah didn’t erupt. Not yet. He watched, irritation clenching his jaw keeping his eyes tight and trained. There was something soothing, something weak to it that he didn’t like. Yet Micah made no attempt to remove himself from the situation. Her smaller hands kneading into his scalp.
  * There was something lacking in the arrangement, mutually identified yet hidden. But for the first time, Jenny saw a slip in Micah. Wanting to relax despite irritation and embarrassment. Resentment for enjoying something he’d drilled himself never to enjoy.
  * Maybe just maybe, this was a step in the right direction. Playing the game as he called it, while every so often subtly including gentility. Care. To show it wasn’t weak, caring never got anyone killed...so far.
  * Hardly a minute had passed that Jenny had fixed the older man’s hair, yet her hand lingered. Her eyes tailed him, the way his light brows creased, the scar on his chin she so desperately wanted to touch. To be close to. To trace and ponder over. Realising she was lost in thought and Micah seemed rather unimpressed although silent, Jenny removed her hand.
  * “This, I've enjoyed this. Maybe we’ll do it again?”
  * “Maybe. It’s real cold y’know,” Micah gesturing downwards suggestively, “I know what you’ve been playing’ at darlin’ n’ I think ol’ Micah deserves a treat.”
  * It was obvious what Micah expected Jenny to do to overcome the issue he faced. However Jenny was curious to see how long Mr Bell could enjoy the moment without things turning sexual. Not that she was looking for anything more than that but to answer her wonder for if such a thing was possible for a man such as himself. **A naive mistake**.
  * A soft shrug had Jenny’s small palms grazing across Micah’s torso and belly. Studying it before looking towards where Micah wished her hands to roam, making her fateful decision not to obey for once.
  * Moving closer to him their body heat merged pressed together, technically a way to warm up although not the one Micah was hinting at. 
  * Tracing each scar and mark across his belly, clear she was not intending to follow through with his suggestion Jenny gazed up to the blonde, a smaller hand reached towards that slanted scar, mouth parted in curiosity.
  * It was no surprise when Micah backed away, a disapproving, no, disgusted look over his face.


  * Maybe the others were right when they spoke behind his back. Maybe Mr Bell was really all bad, no ounce of redemption to be found. no shiny glimmer of hope Jenny was determined to search for. 
  * If only she had accepted his invitation. Not pursued her own naive curiosity of looking for the best within even the most hardened of criminals. 
  * Now she’d somehow offended him, caused him grief. Micah was undeniably someone in camp it was better to have as a friend rather than an enemy...she knew what he was capable of. Jenny would be sure never to make that mistake again. Micah Bell really wasn’t capable of emotion? Of care?
  * “Micah I-i’m sorry I didn’t mean t-I thought-” Guilt and regret ripping through her as Micah continued to back away.
  * “You’re wasting’ your time out here in the cold, the water stinks besides. Excuse me.”
  * With that Micah left just as quickly as he had joined. Sour faced and miserable, hurrying on back to camp as Jenny shivered in the water thinking on the encounter.
  * Why was he so sharpish to retreat...had she struck a nerve? Or was Micah unfamiliar with something, scared of his own emotions? Well...either way, it was clearly not Jenny’s place to explore.


  * As nighttime fell, dried and clean following her swim, mind still racing, heart still pounding. Jenny once again found herself entwined on Micah’s lap by the fireplace, flirting and joking as if nothing had happened.
  * Maybe some day he’d open up. She’d learn why he was so vile, so unpredictable and changeable. She knew from the rare tales told by the fire that his upbringing left much to be desired. But to what extent?
  * Maybe one day, the mislead man would learn to change, to open his heart. Not that Jenny was looking for an ‘attachment’ with the man, their agreement purely sexual. But maybe, just maybe. He could learn to care for someone, something, besides himself.




	8. A Day to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kick of Micah IV wasn't very romantic

  * The gentle tide seeped between the stones and rocks at the feet of the couple who sat together, a smaller head resting on another’s, watching the stars. Bright lights of distant towns across the water echoing and taunting the pair for what mischief they could indulge in, a single creased wrapper of a chocolate bar to one side.
  * Once again Micah had treated Jenny to a meal in town, this time taking her to a moving picture show as well. 
  * Oh and how excited she was! Always hearing of them but not yet seeing one for herself. Her amazement and innocent bewilderment in contrast to her usual teasing rough and ready outlook, amusing to Micah.
  * The way she sat there starstruck, leaning forward, mouth ajar stuck on a lopsided grin as the pictures moved, telling the story of an outlaw who gave up his wicked ways. 
  * The taller man’s arm comfortably resting over Jenny’s shoulders having already explored her thighs much to her irritation in wanting to focus on the show.
  * As the curtains drew, the lights coming back on the girl turned, cheeks rosey and chest puffed.
  * “Wasn’t that incredible!”
  * “Mhm, whatever you say doll.”
  * “Let’s do it again!”
  * “Heh, no. C’mon, I've a better idea.”
  * Micah didn't share in her entire enjoyment, it was but a silly moving screen, a waste of money and time, yet for Jenny, it was magic. Whatever enraptured Jenny so much was lost with Micah.
  * Making their way, arm’s intertwined Jenny had recently taken herself to the doctors upon which Micah agreed to traipse along for a check up. 19 weeks the doctor had said she must be by now.
  * The bump was defiantly getting bigger and while fear had begun to set in, the excitement of a family kept a grin on Jenny’s face even when Micah refused to let her go on jobs or travel too far alone.
  * The couple soon found themselves behind the movie theatre, a darkened and quiet alleyway keeping their actions secret from potential onlookers, ending the night as they always did. With a little bit of fun.
  * Dropping to her knees, hair bunched by Micah’s stronger hand. She’d hardly been sucking at him before an odd sensation overcame her, making the woman slow down, a perplexed glance across her face.
  * “Mh c’mon sugar, don’t stop now” Micah hardly looked down as he helped her back to pace. 
  * That light tickle within Jenny’s belly continuing, as if she had butterflies in her stomach making her suddenly feel slightly unwell at the new sensation. Trying her best to brush it off as nerves, knowing how much more tense she had become since the pregnancy, the fluttering soon began to die down to nothing.
  * Quickly returning her attention to the larger man again, Micah’s movements became sloppier, desperate, his breath loud and urgent. When all of a sudden a sharp pain within her stomach had Jenny shake her head before drawing away from Micah, sitting on the ground to catch her breath.
  * Micah of course growled in annoyance but upon seeing the woman sit there, fear and pain in her glazed eyes, a small hand clutching at her stomach, Micah crouched down next to her after tucking himself away.
  * “Jenny?”
  * The smaller woman could only shake her head again, wanting to apologise for spoiling his evening while too conflicted with her current situation to do so.
  * “I-i think it kicked...” her voice was shocked, trying to rationalise as the sudden pain dulled and departed. _Was it always going to hurt? Wasn’t it supposed to be a sweet moment?_
  * Before another word could pass her lips, Jenny’s soft hand was batted away by the rough, scarred one of Micah, his own hand waiting expectantly to feel a kick making Jenny chuckle a little.
  * “I don’t think it quite works like that Mr Bell”
  * And if she didn't know better, Jenny could swear she saw an ounce of excitement depart to disappointment within the hardened man.
  * “Hm, oh he’ll be a strong one alright”
  * “Why did it hurt so much?” 
  * Jenny asked as if Micah knew the answer, her eyes almost pleading against her small frame.
  * Rationally, Jenny knew not every kick would be quite so unsettling, at least not until nearer the end of the pregnancy. She was still new to concept, her body and mind trying its best to keep up with each change and new sensation taking her by surprise.
  * Tilting Jenny’s chin up with his forefinger, Micah looked on gently, proudly.
  * “Oh you been through worse” he teased before placing a peck on her forehead, his moustache making Jenny exhale a quiet laugh as it tickled against her.
  * “I should know. Now, how’s about we get you a nice bath, hm?”
  * And so there they sat, clean from a bubbly smelling bath in the nearby hotel, watching along the shoreline. Micah had shared a rather melted and crumpled bar of chocolate as he wrapped his coat around her shoulders. Sitting there taking in the view in silence. _A day to remember._




End file.
